All I Want For Christmas is You
by MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul
Summary: A fluffy little Brallie Christmas story I wrote, well, just because. I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas. :)
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays! (I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be yet, but I have a few in mind that I'll put up in the next day or two)

* * *

Callie quietly hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on the cookies she had made.

As a friendly holiday gesture, she had baked a batch of gingerbread; a simple recipe she had remembered from the few holidays she had spent with her mother. A sad smile crept on to her face as she piped on tiny icing features; recalling fond memories of her childhood.

"Looking good, Cal." Callie looked up, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Your cookies, I mean," Brandon said, realizing his statement could've been taken as an inappropriate one, if it were in regards to Callie. Although, she did look quite cute with her hair in a messy bun, in a flour-covered apron.

"Thanks, Brandon." She gave him a small smile. "Mind if I help?" "Go right ahead."

Brandon picked up a thin tube of icing, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth as he concentrated on his work. Callie attempted to peek over his shoulder at his masterpiece-in-progress, but he quickly covered it with his hand. "What do you think you're doing here? You don't get to see my artwork until it is finished! Away with you!"

Callie put her hands up in surrender, and walked away, laughing. "Whatever you say, B." Several minutes and a whole lot of frosting later, he was finished. He threw down the empty tube and admired his work.

"_Viola."_ He revealed his creation.

Callie studied the cookies, and raised her eyebrow. She turned her head to the side, still trying to figure out what they were, exactly. Brandon noticed her confusion. "It's us as gingerbread." He pointed to each of them. "You see? There's my moms. And Jesus, and Mariana. There's you and Jude… oh, and who's this _handsome guy over here_. Damn, that's the sexiest cookie I've ever seen—"

"So _humble_, Brandon." Callie said sarcastically. "Doesn't even look like you."

"Hey, I said I was an artist. Never said I was a _good_ artist."

"Anyway, who says _you_ are the sexiest gingerbread? I'm sure there are more attractive cookies out there." "Oh yeah? Well, I'd say, if anyone, _you_ are a close runner up."

Brandon was moving dangerously close to Callie, and at this point, she wasn't sure he was just talking about the _cookie_ anymore. Her heart started to beat a little too fast, and her palms started to get a little too sweaty, and she was sure her face was red as a tomato.

_Was Brandon going to kiss her?_

She let out a sigh of relief when Jude walked into the room, letting her avoid the situation. Brandon rolled his eyes. _Every time he tried to have a moment with Callie it got interrupted by something._

Callie scooted away from him and held out the tray of cookies to Jude. "Gingerbread?" "Gingerbread, oh, yum!" Jude eagerly snatched a cookie from the tray, while Brandon thought about the almost-kiss he just had with Callie.

"Earth to Brandon." Jude said, waving a hand in front of the older boy's face. "I think you spaced out a little bit there."

"Yeah, I'm just…_tired_."

He stood up and walked away, looking slightly flustered. "He's got it bad for you, Callie." Jude said, regarding Brandon's abrupt exit. "He does _not_." Callie responded, play-slapping Jude's arm. "He so _does_, and you know it. He was definitely thinking about you." "Whatever." She said, but smirked, because she was _thinking about him, too_.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon and Callie are trying just a _little_ too hard to get each other the perfect gift- and the siblings are catching on.

(sorry if this chapter is spaced really weirdly- I wanted to separate all of the dialogue in a way that it was easy to read)

* * *

"Hey, Mariana? You got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, Brandon. What's up?"

"What do you get a girl for Christmas?"

"Where is this coming from? I mean, you get me a gift every year."

"Yeah, but you're my sister. I'm talking about a real _girl_ here."

"Okay, _offended_," Mariana was laughing, "What's this girl like?"

"Well, she's not really that _girly_, per se, but she's got a good sense of style, she is really into music, um, she's funny, _cute…_"

"Ooooh, Brandon thinks Callie is cute."

"What?" Brandon was blushing. "How did you know I was talking about Callie?"

"Oh, _please_, Brandon. You follow the girl around like a lost puppy. And besides, I know you don't have a girlfriend right now, so who else could it be?"

"Okay, fine. You got me. I like Callie. Now can you help me decide what to get her for Christmas?"

"Sure, _loverboy_." Brandon rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking of you know, writing her a song, but I want her to have something to actually open, too."

"You're writing her a song? That's really romantic… You sure she likes you the same way?"

"There's no way to be sure, but a guy has to take chances."

"Okay, so you said you want her to have something to open… how about a necklace?"

"You think she would like that? She isn't much of a jewelry girl, I've picked that up."

"If it is pretty and holds a significance, she'll wear it. Haven't you noticed that gold necklace she wears all the time? It's practically glued to her neck. If you get her something new, I think she'd like it."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Not if you want to find your way into her heart." Mariana winked at him.

"Oh, and Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know I really hope you and Callie get together. You'd be so cute."

* * *

_What to get for Brandon, what to get for Brandon…_ Callie had finished her shopping for everyone else except for him. She wasn't quite sure why it was so difficult to find something for him; he was a sixteen-year-old boy.

For any other sixteen year old you could pick up a Playboy magazine and a copy of Grand Theft Auto and call it a day—but not for _Brandon_. He was worth much more than that, maybe because Callie (although she wouldn't admit it) had a _major_ crush on him. The only thing she really knew he liked was music, so she decided to stick with that.

A couple of hours and a new pair of headphones later, she still wasn't thoroughly satisfied. She headed home and knocked on Jesus' door.

"What bands does Brandon like?"

"Oh, well, _hello to you too_." Jesus said, coming to greet Callie. "You come to my room and I don't even get a proper greeting."

"Sorry." Callie said sheepishly, and gave her foster brother a hug.

Over the last few months, they had become good friends. Not like her and Brandon, no, that bond was much stronger—but she treated Jesus like a brother.

"I'm just frustrated. I'm running out of ideas for Brandon's Christmas gift. I want to get him concert tickets or something, I don't know. You're his brother, you know what he likes."

"Trying to impress Brandon, I see." Jesus joked.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut up." Callie punched his arm.

"Okay, _ow._"

"Okay, Jesus, seriously, what bands is he in to?"

"I know he listens to a lot of Death Cab for Cutie, um, Coldplay, Matchbox Twenty, things like that."

"I like Death Cab too so that sounds like a good idea."

"So try to get him that. Although, quite frankly, I'm sure anything _you_ get him will make him more than happy. He really likes you."

"Yeah, _sure_."

"I mean it, Callie. Hey, anyway, is this concert a _date_?"

"Pshh, no." Callie said a little too quickly.

"You _so_ want it to be."

"_WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE BRANDON_?"

"Because you _do._"

"I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cal. Keep telling yourself."

"Leaving now." She stuck her tongue out at Jesus and he shook his head, laughing.

* * *

I liked this chapter, and I hope you guys did too. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A chapter in which Brandon takes Callie on a holiday "not-a-date"

* * *

The Fosters were busy bustling around the house; wrapping presents, decorating the tree—but Callie just sat back on the couch, watching

. A very festive Brandon with a Santa hat on came over and sat next to her. "What's got you all _Bah Humbug_, Callie?"

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know, Jude and I haven't really celebrated Christmas in a long time. After mom died, we never had a real holiday again. Our other foster families didn't really care much for making sure we were happy. So I just don't know how to get in the spirit, I guess."

"Well, that's about to change. I'll show you a real _Foster_ Christmas." He placed a cheap reindeer-antler headband upon her head and bopped her on the nose with his finger.

"We start with really cheesy Christmas photos. I'll be Santa and you can be Rudolph." The rest of the Fosters put various tacky sweaters on and stood in front of the tree.

"You see? We got some good ones." Brandon scrolled through the photos on his cell phone camera. "This one is my personal favorite." He pointed to a silly one, where Callie was holding a sprig of mistletoe above her head, Brandon attempting to kiss her cheek. "Aww. I like that one too. It's cute."

"Cute enough to be my wallpaper." Brandon clicked on the picture, and set it to be his lock screen. "Now every time I unlock my phone I get to see your smiling face."

Callie blushed. "Brandon, stop it."

"No. Seeing you happy makes me happy. Now, the day isn't nearly over yet—would you like to accompany me on a holiday adventure?" "And what exactly would that adventure entail?" "Why, I can't tell you that! Callie, that's all part of the surprise! Go get dressed, I promise, it'll be something fun."

Half an hour later, she was seated in the passenger's seat of Brandon's car, after five minutes of insisting to a very persistent Mariana and Jesus that this was _not a date_; headed to a destination unknown.

When they pulled up to a sports complex, Callie was confused.

"Ice skating." Brandon explained to her. "Just because we live in California doesn't mean we can't experience the winter time activities everyone else gets to." "I've never gone skating before." "It's not that hard. I'm sure you'll catch on fast."

She couldn't even figure out how to lace up the skates correctly. "You see, Callie, they aren't like regular shoes. You have to make them tight around your ankles so you don't get hurt." He bent down and re-laced the skates for her, and the two stepped out on to the ice.

_Not that hard, my ass_, Callie thought.

In the last five minutes she had fallen at least a dozen times, and she was sure she had bruises to show for it. Brandon offered her a hand to get up. "You need to spread your feet apart, like this." He demonstrated. "It distributes your weight more evenly, allowing you to balance." Callie placed one hand on the safety rail, the other in Brandon's, steadying herself. "There you go, Cal. You're getting it."

Once she had finally gotten the hang of it, she enjoyed herself. "Thanks for taking me here, B. It was a lot of fun." Callie said, after she had taken her skates off.

"No problem, but we aren't done. There's still more stops on our Christmas tour."

Next, they ended up in a small shopping district downtown. Gently grabbing her arm, Brandon led Callie into a toy store.

"How old do you think I am? Five?" She said, laughing, but following him into the store full of children.

"Maybe."

Callie looked at the children around her, all of them smiling in awe at the toys around them. "I would've loved this place when I was little." "That's why I brought you here. You said you never really got to have a good Christmas. Who says you can't love it _now_?"

He walked over to a bin filled with various props. "Close your eyes." When Callie opened her eyes, she just about burst out laughing at the sight before her. Brandon was wearing a top hat and a monocle, along with a crooked tie and a Batman cape.

"What are you supposed to be, exactly?" Callie asked, snapping a picture.

"Whatever you want me to be,"

He whispered, low enough so she couldn't hear him, but then said, "I'm the goofy superhero that makes you laugh." "Sometimes, I really just need to laugh." "I know." Brandon said, putting the disguise back in the bin.

"Laughter _is_ the best medicine."

"Hey, Callie?" "Mhm?" "If you were, you know, still a little kid, what is one toy you would want to get for Christmas?"

"Well, when I was maybe 6 or 7, I got this little teddy bear, a panda. Its name was Eduardo; don't ask me why I'd name a panda Eduardo, but I loved that little guy to death. He got lost in maybe my first or second Foster home. So I guess a teddy bear."

"Oh, cool. I was always more of a toy car kind of kid." "I remember what you told me, about stealing the Matchbox."

Brandon handed Callie a 10-dollar bill. "Why don't you head outside and buy us some hot chocolate. I'm just going to use the restroom really quick."

Callie took the money and went to a nearby stand, however, Brandon didn't actually use the restroom. Instead, he went to the other side of the toy store, where the stuffed animals were, and picked up a small panda. He paid for the toy and shoved it in the backpack he had on him, before going outside to join Callie.

She handed him his hot chocolate and the two walked to a bench, right next to a large Christmas tree in the middle of the square. Callie took a few pictures, then sat down on the bench. Brandon noticed her shiver—it was a chilly night for San Diego—so he took off his sweatshirt and draped it over her shoulders.

Callie snuggled into the jacket—Brandon's Anchor Beach sweatshirt she had seen him wear so many times before. It was soft, and warm, and it smelled like him, and she wanted to stay wrapped in it forever. She blushed at the thought.

_Wasn't this something that boyfriends did?_ _Give girls their sweatshirts?_

Brandon definitely was _not_ a boyfriend, as much as she wanted him to be.

An old woman noticed Brandon's kind gesture, and mentioned it to Callie. "What a nice boyfriend. He's a keeper."

"Oh no, he's not, we're not—" Brandon cut her off. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Callie returned Brandon's sweatshirt as they got in his car. "You can still wear that, if you want." "Really? Thank you." She put it back on, inhaling the scent of Brandon's cologne once again.

Brandon reached into his backpack, and pulled out the bag he had purchased from the toy store. He placed it in Callie's lap. "Open it." He told her.

She pulled out the stuffed panda, and looked at him. "It's Eduardo 2.0." He said, smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, engulfing him in a huge hug, and crying into his shoulder from the memories the sweet gesture brought back to her.

"You're the best."

"I try."

"Thank you. For this, and for today. You made me really happy."

"It's my pleasure. This was probably the best _not-a-date_ I've gone on in a long time."

* * *

That was _so _a date. I mean, come on. Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Read and Review! :)

* * *

Brandon was up late that night, working on his song for Callie; part of his Christmas gift to her.

It was two days before Christmas, well, he supposed it was actually one, considering it was 3 minutes after midnight, so he didn't have much longer to finish the piece. The beginning came easily, it was just the ending that stumped him.

Through his headphones, he could hear something that definitely wasn't his music. He turned his keyboard off and left his room quietly to figure out where the sound was coming from. He tip-toed across the hall when he heard that it was coming from Mariana and Callie's room—he put his ear against the door to listen.

Through the door he heard Callie softly crying, and he was concerned. He hated it when Callie cried; something about it made him want to cry as well. He turned the knob of the door ever so slowly and let it creak open. Callie looked up, hastily wiping tears from her eyes.

"Brandon?"

"Callie, what's wrong?" "Nothing, just go back to sleep, I don't want to wake everyone up—"

"I can tell that something is wrong, Callie. You can tell me." He took her hand and led her to his room, a place where she could cry and talk without waking up the rest of the family. She sat down on the edge of his bed, while he sat in his desk chair. "Okay, now that we are in privacy, you can tell me. Why were you crying in the middle of the night?"

"I was thinking about the night my mom died. It was right after Christmas; and her last Christmas wasn't even a good one, with my dad drinking and everything. Things were going downhill."

Brandon pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Shhh, Callie, it's okay."

"Christmas was her favorite holiday, you know? So this has always been hard. But this year, it's _harder_, because I'm actually having a good Christmas. Why do I deserve to have a good holiday when she can't have one at all?"

She clung to Brandon tighter, as he rubbed circles on her back. She was sure his shirt was soaked with her tears, but he didn't seem to care.

"I know it's hard. It always is when you lose someone. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy; I don't ever want you to think that."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." "Don't be sorry. I wanted to help you. After all, what are friends for, right?"

Brandon inwardly cringed at his own use of the word _friend_, when he so desperately wanted to be _more_. Putting aside his own wants, he was prepared to be whatever Callie needed for him to be, and right now, that was a shoulder to cry on.

"You know, um, Callie, you can stay in here, with me, tonight, if you want. For comfort and stuff."

_Brandon wanted her to sleep in his bed? With him? Together?_

"Thank you for the offer, Brandon, but, uh, no thanks. I don't want you to get the wrong idea—" "No, Callie, that's not what I meant at all; I just meant for if you got scared." They were both blushing, and uncomfortable.

"I'll be okay on my own. But thanks though, really. I appreciate it." Callie gave Brandon a small wave and went back to her own room.

She really wanted to stay with Brandon, but she knew for a _fact _that if she did, by the morning they would have been frantically making out.

And so, she did the responsible thing, and got back in her own bed, alone. By the time the morning rolled around, Callie was running on only a few hours of sleep.

On her way down the stairs, she bumped into Brandon, who, _once again_, was _conveniently _right by her.

"You sleep okay?" "As well as I could have."

_That was a lie._ _She could've slept much better if she were in his arms_… She snapped away from the thought. "You know, I usually visit my mom's grave on Christmas Eve. So I have to go—"

"Can I come with you? You know, for moral support." "Sure, uh, I guess. We should just go tell your moms."

An hour later they arrived at the cemetery in which Mrs. Jacob was buried, and Callie placed a bouquet of flowers next to the stone.

"What kind of flowers are those?" Brandon asked her. "Poinsettas. They are a Christmas plant. She loved them. My mom, I mean." "They're pretty. I'm sure she is smiling down on you right now, thankful that you brought her some."

"She would have loved you, Brandon. You're so sweet."

"I would have loved her, too. After all, she did bring _you_ into the world."

_Brandon was getting awfully flirty these days._

"Um, you know, we should go." Callie told Brandon. "We should get home. I still have to wrap some gifts."

She shifted away from him, awkwardly, and walked back to the car.

_That was probably the fifth time in the last week that she came close to kissing him._


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Eve shenanigans involving Callie's wish for snow, Mariana's insightfulness, and Brandon's goofy, dorky self. (For some reason, I like writing him as a silly person; I think it just shows how cute and sweet and innocent he is)

* * *

"Do you ever wish it would snow here?"

Callie asked, after the family had finished watching several Christmas specials, all of which contained snow as a major component.

"Yeah, I guess. A white Christmas would be nice." Stef offered. "Although, I've heard snow could be a major pain-in-the-ass sometimes, too."

"Have you ever seen the snow?"

"Once. Lena and I took a trip up north—she's got some relatives in Washington."

"Oh."

"How about you, Callie? Have you ever experienced snow?" She shook her head. "Nope. Never. I've never even left California."

"Really? Well, I think it's time you went on a vacation, missy."

Callie smiled. None of her other foster families had _ever_ offered to take her on a trip before. She felt grateful that she had found a home so loving.

"I'm planning on looking at some colleges in New York," Brandon suggested, "maybe you could come with?" "I'd like that." Callie said, back to him. "Might be nice to get away from San Diego for a while."

"That could be arranged." Lena said. "Maybe we'll take a family trip. Sometime in the spring."

Stef yawned. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to hit the hay; Lena, care to join me?"

"I'll be up in a second. Don't stay up too late, kiddos."

Shortly after, Jude, Mariana, and Jesus decided they were tired, and headed up to bed, leaving the two oldest teens downstairs to themselves.

Callie placed each of the gifts she had gotten for everyone underneath the tree, and turned around to find Brandon in the doorway, with his Santa hat atop his head. He was carrying his gifts in a garbage bag, and overall, looking quite silly.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked him, laughing.

"Can't you see? I'm _Brandon_ Claus. Ho ho ho."

"You're a dork, that's what you are."

"With that attitude, you are going to get _coal_ for Christmas, little girl."

He took his gifts out of the bag and placed them next to Callie's under the tree. "What did you ask for, for Christmas, Callie?" "Nothing. I didn't know what to ask your moms for—I mean, they've given me so much already."

"Nonsense. You deserve to have everything you want."

Callie blushed, which had become a regular habit in front of Brandon.

She turned to walk away, before Brandon stopped her, by wrapping his arms around her from the back, and pulling her onto his lap. "You can't leave until you tell Brandon Claus what you want for Christmas." "Brandon, let me go, you idiot." "Hmmm, I don't think so." He started tickling her sides. "Stop!" She yelled, laughing and gasping for air. "You are going to wake everyone up!"

Although, he already had, she supposed, when she saw Mariana standing in front of them, hands on her hips, and a smirk upon her face.

"What's going on down here?"

"Nothing. We're just joking around."

"Well I might not know the context of the situation here, Cal, but all I do know is that you are sitting on Brandon's lap and he has his arms around you. Now spill."

Callie quickly jumped up, embarrassed. "I told you. Nothing is going on, here."

She ran past Mariana, into the kitchen, and made herself busy arranging the cookies she had made onto a tray.

"She's in denial." Mariana whispered to Brandon. "Because there was _definitely_ something going on, there." "That's what I'd hoped, but she isn't seeming to get the hint, that I don't want to just be friends." He whispered back.

"Have you tried to make a move on her yet?" "Not really. Every time I try to have a moment with her it either gets interrupted, or she walks away. Or in this case, _both._"

"I think she likes you, too, though, B. Do you see how much she blushes around you?"

"She looks really cute when she's all flustered like that."

Mariana snapped her fingers in front of Brandon's face. "Snap out of it, loverboy. I don't need to hear all about your Callie-induced fantasies. You need to just man up and kiss her already."

"Patience, grasshopper." Brandon said to her. "These things take time. I'm hoping maybe tomorrow, after she hears my song, she'll want to. I don't want to rush her into a relationship."

"Somebody's got to make a move." Mariana said, throwing her hands up into the air. "Because all of this sexual tension is just _too much_. Every time I'm in the same room as you guys I expect you to start eating each other's faces off and you _don't_ and it's just too damn _weird._"

"Go to bed, Mari. I don't need you to be my relationship guru."

"Okay, Brandon, but if you don't kiss her like, _tomorrow,_ I swear, I'm going to personally take it upon myself to push you two under the mistletoe and shove your faces together."

"You are really strange." Brandon shook his head and walked into the kitchen to snatch a cookie off the tray, after Callie had gone to sleep.

"And stop eating all the cookies, _Brandon Claus_." Mariana yelled at him. "Then you'll get fat and nobody will want you."

"Oh, please. A few cookies isn't going to ruin this _perfect physique_." He used his hand to gesture at his body.

"Callie was right. You really are a dork. Goodnight, Brandon Claus."

She walked upstairs, shaking her head. "_Brandon Claus. That's not even that good of a pun."_

* * *

I promise you, by the end of this, Brallie WILL happen! I just love writing all of their awkward moments and obvious sexual tension

Also, I apologize for my bad puns I just needed some comic relief after the last chapter

Read and Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Callie! Callie! Wake up!"

Mariana was shouting in her ear on Christmas morning. Callie rolled over, groggily. "Why? It's not like anything is going to _go_ _anywhere_, can't I sleep another hour?" "No. Get up now, lazybones."

At this point, Mariana was practically jumping on her bed.

"Come on, Mari. Leave the poor girl alone." Brandon called from their doorway.

"Why, Brandon? It's not like you don't want her to get up now, too." "I know, I know." He walked into the room.

"I told you to leave her alone because it's _my job_ to ensure she gets up."

He started shaking Callie. "Get up!" "What makes you think I'd listen to you, when I wouldn't listen to her?"

"Get up, or I'll _tickle you._"

She quickly jumped out of bed and threw her hands in the air. "I'm up! I'm up!" "Works every time." Brandon said with a smirk, and went downstairs.

Several minutes later, Callie walked into the living room, and was amazed by the sight before her. Every child had his or her own pile of gifts, all neatly wrapped.

"You did this all for us?" She asked the moms. "Well, of course, sweetie. You deserve nothing less."

From the moms she received a guitar case and some new clothes, as well as a journal. She then gave each of the family members the gifts she had gotten for them, saving Brandon's for last.

"Here." She said, handing him a both a box and an envelope. "Merry Christmas."

He tore open the box first, admiring the new headphones she had gotten for him. "Thank you so much, Callie! I needed new headphones." "Maybe these ones won't hurt your ears so much." She pointed to the envelope. "I think you are going to like these, too."

Brandon carefully un-sealed the envelope, pulling out the two concert tickets Callie had purchased right after she talked to Jesus about them. "Oh my god, you got Death Cab for Cutie tickets? I thought this concert was sold out." "I was able to pull some strings." She smiled at him.

"There's two here, would you like to come with me?"

"I was planning on it."

He pulled her into a hug, embracing her tightly. "These are the best gift you could have gotten me. Thank you so much." She let go of him, looking back at him. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like them."

"I love them. Here, I have something for you, too." He handed Callie a long, slender box.

She removed the lid, and stared at the gift in awe. It was a delicate silver chain, with a single pendant—a treble clef; with a diamond in the middle.

"Oh my god, Brandon—" She gasped. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Don't worry about it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. It's beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful."

The room fell silent, as Callie and Brandon just stared into each other's eyes.

"Can you put it on me?" Callie asked, breaking the silence. "Sure."

Brandon took the necklace from Callie, draping it over her neck. He pushed her hair out of the way, and fastened the clasp. The warmth of his hand both burned Callie's shoulder and sent shivers down her spine at the same time—a _good_ feeling.

Stef and Lena watched Brandon and Callie's exchange from the other side of the room.

"You know they're in love, right?" Lena said to Stef.

"Isn't it obvious? Although, I don't even know that _they_ know they're in love."

"Should we do something about it?"

"Nah."

Lena looked confused.

"They look so happy. They'll be eighteen soon enough, anyway. We just won't adopt her. Easy as that."

"Wow. Stephanie Marie Foster, the _cop_, bending the rules. Never expected that out of you."

"I always say, _love is love,_ right? We bent the rules for one reason, theirs' is just for another. No difference, really."

"I suppose you're right. I never looked at it that way."

"I don't think they are in a relationship yet, but seeing how this is going, they probably will be, soon. They are good for each other."

"You know with them having a relationship under the same roof, we are going to have to set some boundaries, right?"

"Relax, Lena. Just try to enjoy the day. It's _Christmas._ Just let them be happy right now. We'll set the boundaries when the time comes."

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I really wanted to have the last chapter up today, you know, actually _on_ Christmas but I was all busy with family stuff so that couldn't happen. I'll put that up tomorrow, I promise. Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

I really intended to have this up yesterday but I was super busy. Sorry! Enjoy the last chapter :)

* * *

"Hey, Mariana, do you mind if I borrow something?" Callie asked politely, gesturing to Mariana's extensive wardrobe. "Go right ahead. You know my closet is always open."

Callie pulled out a strapless red dress, and held it up to her frame, looking at it in the mirror.

"You dressing up for Brandon?" Mariana teased.

Callie just decided to ignore her, and grabbed a pair of gold-colored heels to go along with the dress. She put the entire outfit on, while Mariana got dressed as well.

"Damn, Cal." Mariana whistled at her. "You look _hot_."

Mariana's dress had fit her well—fitting snugly or draping loosely in all the right places, and the neckline was positioned in such a way that the necklace she had gotten from Brandon could be seen. She swiped on some mascara and lip gloss, and carefully made her way down the stairs. She felt Brandon's eyes on her as she descended each step. His beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes; sometimes blue, sometimes green.

When she reached the landing, she did a little twirl around. "You like?" Brandon just nodded, smiling, not sure what to say. He thought she was beautiful when he saw her all beat-up and bruised; but now, now she was a _goddess._

"You sure it isn't too much?"

"No, no, not at all. It's perfect—you're perfect." She blushed and made her way into the living room to join the festivities.

They were surrounded by family and friends; a perfect way to celebrate the holiday. They spent the day laughing, and talking, and singing; exchanging gifts, and eating good food.

_This is what Callie was missing out on, all those years._

As the day was winding down, she took a seat on the couch while the last few gifts were leaving. She had ditched the heels long ago, and her hair was a mess, but Brandon still thought she was beautiful nonetheless.

"Hey, Cal?"

"Mhm?"

"I never gave you the second half of your gift."

"There's more? Brandon, I told you already, you don't need to get me anyth—"

"I didn't get you this, it isn't exactly something tangible. Just listen."

Brandon walked over to the piano, and started playing a piece that Callie had never heard before. It was easily the prettiest piece of music she had ever heard; soft, and sweet, and so sad that she actually was crying by the end. With the final chord, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I called that song _Poinsetta_, like your mom's favorite flower."

"You wrote that…_for me?_"

"Uh, yeah." He broke his eye contact with her, looking down at the floor. "Did you like it?"

"Brandon, it's _beautiful_. But…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why write a song for me?"

"Callie," Brandon confessed, "You're my inspiration, you're my muse, you're _everything_. I think about you night and day—your talented guitar skills and your cute little laugh and your beautiful face… you're running through my mind _constantly_. I've tried and tried to get you out, but I just can't; since the day you got here you are all I think about. An angel must have sent you to me because you are just so perfect, and amazing, and sweet, and undescribably beautiful. God, I think I _love you_."

Both gasped at Brandon's sudden realization.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other's eyes, and lips, in pure silence. Finally, Callie spoke.

"Hey, Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"There aren't enough words in the world to describe how much I want to kiss you right now."

Brandon grabbed her hand and led her across the room, until he stopped in the doorway. He pointed above him, at the single strand of mistletoe, and shrugged sarcastically. "_Oops._"

"Brandon Foster you sneaky little—"

Before Callie could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Brandon's lips on hers.

Time froze as she tentatively kissed him back; both becoming accustomed to the new sensation. Slowly, his hands moved down to her waist, hers encircling his neck.

He took a step forward and she practically melted into his arms. She fit so perfectly there, nestled in his embrace, and they wondered why they hadn't done this a _long_ time ago. Brandon's hands trailed up Callie's back and found her hair, where they settled, playing with the soft strands. As the moment came to a close, his fingers cupped her face, and he left one chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away.

They rested their foreheads together, hearing nothing but their own ragged breathing and fast-paced hearts.

But suddenly, they both heard the radio, playing Christmas music softly in the background. The song switched to Mariah Carey's _All I Want for Christmas is You_, and Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

"How fitting."

Merry Christmas, Callie."

"You too, Brandon."

For the second time they kissed; his lips tasting like chocolate, hers of peppermint; combining to make only the most perfect of holiday flavors-

_Love._

* * *

THE END.


End file.
